Revenge
by A Random Bowser
Summary: Round Three QLC. A good Slytherin always gets what she wants in the end.


Title: Revenge

Author: **A Random Bowser**

Word Count: 1009

For: The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition- Wigtown Wanderers

Prompts: Romance-Rare Pairing, Rita Skeeter/Gilderoy Lockheart

_Optional prompts:_

5) Chasing Rubies - Hudson Taylor,

7) Dialogue: "Pretend that didn't happen."

1) "When a war ends, what does that look like exactly?" - Sleeping, Andrea Gibson.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

"There is only enough room for one Queen in this school Lockheart, and that role is mine. So back off before I convince the current castle pranksters to turn you into a toad!" Rita said, keeping her wand trained on the blonde Ravenclaw ponce she had pulled passage behind the statue of Gegory the Smarmy as he had been leaving the Defense against Dark Arts class only moments ago. She had been planning this moment for over a week now. She had even cashed in several IOUs and pieces of blackmail in order to find out the names of her bribe material. After all, a good Slytherin was always prepared.

"What is your..." Lockheart started to retort, before the last part of the bint's statement fully sunk in. "Wait. You know who the prankesters are?" Lockheart turned to fully face the girl, the fact the he was impressed showing in his eyes.

"I have my sources." The blonde haired Slytherin smirked, buffing her nails on the front of her robes and silently praying that he didn't call her bluff.

"Care to share?" Lockheart asked, leaning back against the stone wall and crossing his arms in front of him, pulling off an air of unconcerned arrogance despite the fact that another witch was currently holding his wand.

"Maybe, for a price…" Rita said, stepping closer and tracing one of Lockheart's arms with his wand.

"Really, Miss Skeeter? Tell me what did you have in mind?" Lockheart asked, leaning forward slightly and resting his hands slightly in his pockets, pushing his robes open in the front to reveal a toned torso only partially hidden beneath the white dress shirt that made up the Hogwarts uniform.

"Well… you know there is a Hogsmeade weekend coming up…" Rita said, stepping closer, and reaching one hand up to fiddle with the edge of his robes.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"Is this Slytherin Snake bothering you little birdie?"

"Lookie, lookie boys I think we interrupted a couple of upper years sneaking away. What do you think? Should we tell a perfect?"

The three boys leaned against each other, two of them had their wands out and were idly fiddling with them, whilst the third managed to pull off a rather bored look, despite the laughter that was hidden in his crystal clear eyes.

Rita looked over at the three Gryffindors that barged into the passageway and sneared before rolling her eyes. "You know what, just forget it. Remember what I said Golden Boy." Rita snapped and shoved her way past the four boys, their laughter echoing in her ears. 'This is war.' She thought with a snarl. She hadn't gone through all the work to get Lockheart alone just to have those pests ruin it. "There is a reason they say payback is a _Bitch_ boys." Rita murmured softly to herself, as she rounded the passage and headed down the stairs and to the dungeons.

In school, rumors are the easiest way to get payback, especially when two of the targets are well known playboys, and one is simply a prick. A week later, none of the girls would touch the four boys with a pole. Two weeks later, phase two kicked in and her Slytherin subjects as well as her contacts in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, not to mention a few well-placed contacts in Gryffindor (blackmail is such a wonderful word) and the four pranksters were too busy checking their own food and clothing for potions and charms to think about payback.

A month later, found her back in her starting position, except this time Lockheart was the one in control. "Very impressive work, Miss Skeeter, but what is the point in continuing to pursue this scheme of yours against a group of lower classmen? I mean aren't forth years, just a bit below notice for a lady such as yourself? This makes me wonder what they might do to inspire such mean spiritedness." Lockheart leaned against the far wall and tapped his wand against his chin. "One must wonder, when a war ends, what does that look like exactly? Really, tell me, how do you see this ending?"

Rita stared at her Golden Boy. She really didn't have an end in mind; she simply wanted payback for them interrupting her plans. Rita opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, but for the first time in the seven years since she had been at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, could think of nothing to say.

"You know, I find myself rather impressed with you. I don't know if I have ever met anyone with such a scheming, manipulative mind. I mean, you went through a lot of work to get the chance to ask me on a date, and so vengeful when your plans fell through. It was beautiful to watch." Lockheart said as he stuck Rita's wand into his pocket and crossed the short corridor to step into her personal space. "It makes me want to spend time with you, to get to know you better." Lockheart rested his hands on either side of Rita and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend, Rita? Perhaps we could get a room at the Three Broomsticks and get to know each other better?"

"I would be delighted. So tell me, did you ever find out who the current pranksters are?" Rita asked, raising one arm to drape it around Lockheart's neck, brushing the edges of his golden hair with her fingers.

"I have my sources," Lockheart grinned, moving his hands from the wall to her hips.

"Care to share?" Rita asked a smirk pulling the corners of her lips upwards, as she edged her body away from the wall and closer to the warmth his body offered.

"Maybe…for a price," Lockheart smirked back, before bending his head and capturing her lips with his own. Rita moaned in agreement; after all, she got what she wanted in the end.


End file.
